Amnesia: Lingering Reminiscence
by Xanamei
Summary: A Direct sequel to Amnesia: The Dark Descent. A year after returning home to London, Daniel resumes his life but begins to suffer from strange vivid nightmares of Brennenburg, being called out to by a mysterious woman in his dream, troubled yet again. Has his past returned to haunt him? Introduction: contains plot and Author's note.
1. Introduction

_**Author's Note:**_**  
Disclaimer:** I do**NOT**own Amnesia: The Dark Descent: original story, quotes, characters etc.. it belongs to _Frictional Games._  
However, I do own the following plot of this Fanfiction and characters featured from an original Non-FanFiction of mine.

Amnesia: The Dark Descent; For those of you who may read this story, I highly recommend you look up Amnesia: The Dark Descent if your are not aware of the actual games's plot/story; as it may confuse you in my current upcoming story. I will try to add some information. This is my first full FanFiction, enjoy. My hopes are high. :D

**Amnesia: Lingering Reminiscence  
Plot  
**A year after returning home, Daniel's life slowly resorts to normal after his previous nightmarish escapade through Brennenburg Castle. Despite having already recovered from his horrid deeds, he is revisited by vivid images of the Castle; strangely Daniel is called out to by a familiar voice, seeking his aid. Alarmed and curious he decides to return, shocked upon what- who awaits him. Will Daniel leave Brennenburg in peace, just as he had once before?


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own _Amnesia: The Dark Descent_- quotes, characters, story, etc.. Belongs Frictional Games; However, I do own the additional characters and plot. :p

Amnesia: Lingering Reminescence  
Chapter 1

_"It was my greatest triumph... and I never looked back. You think I was afraid fleeing Brennenburg? Quite the contrary. I knew it was my purgatory - hellfire made to wash my sins. There's no denying the things I've done. But I have paid my tribute. I gave them that awful man... I did the right thing." _

The 3rd of January, 1840. It had been a year since my previous escapade through Brennenburg Castle. A nighmare I suffered; I so innocently and foolishly fell victim to. Only now I can rest reassure the Shadow is no longer hunting me. Returning home, Mayfair beared greater relief, surely she would love this story, if not, look down upon me. "Hazel, may you sleep soundly and forgive me as well.."

I stood after kneeling down, setting the flowers upon her grave. Damascus Roses, contrasting its dull grey hue. Never once since I reutrned had I gone a day eithout visiting her, my beloved sister.  
The roads were crowded with people, wandering seemingly aimlessly. I made my way to the end, a large house in which I lived, awaited me. With every step the sky grew dark including my surroundings; the disappearance of individuals increased, as did my pace. A combination of cool damp air and the scent of paper hit me upon entering. Scattered about were crates filled with diagrams and notes of the orb and such. I hadn't the time to rid them. Occasionally, it would revisit me, the thoughts of striving and agonizing, except its trauma wasn't there. Despite my previous accident in Algeria, I wasn't going to give up archaeology.

Taking a deep breath, all weight was lifted from my body, in an instant I was oblivious. Motionless and calm, I'd allowed the serene silence to cloak me, shadows stretching from the far corners of my eyes, made their way to the center; overtaking my vision. Without hesitation, I let my self subdue.

Tomorrow, I set out to Egypt..

_"Daniel.. "_  
That voice, it seems familiar.  
_"Daniel.. "_  
Was it..Hazel? No..  
_"Daniel.."  
_"Hazel?.."  
The voice became faint, it appeared to be a woman's, Hazel was only a child when her sickness struck her. The sound of whispers surounded me, I couldn't comprehend exactly what they were saying. I opened my eyes, to floating in an abyss; all that surrounded me was darkness..  
An image was forcing itself to appear around me, instead, large doors appeared in my path. I felt pressure below my feet, I must've touched solid ground. Hesistantly and curious, I slowly headed toward the doors, in nothing but silence. The sound of wood and metal scraping the floorboards as I pushed them open, stumbling into a foyer. Beyond the door stretched a large, slim red rug reaching a stairway. My next step took me into a scale of madness as I heard a familiar voice, or .. chuckle. Before I could fully turn around something had caught my attention, a disturbing, grabled sound echoed, as I strained my eyes standing before me was a repulsive being; malformed, with a distended jaw that hung over its torso. It was one of Alexander's servants! I then spun around to a deep, distorted moan along with the creaking noise of metal; this figure had its head split down to its collarbone, and a large metal blade attatched to a shaft connected to the inside of its arm. Memories came flooding back to me, these were the very things I once had to flee from; for my life. Somehow, I was paralyzed, the two gatherers began closing in on me; eventually I forced myself to retreat back to the doors but there, he stood in my path. The same merciless expression and twisted smile - Alexander. He chuckled, reaching his hand hand out to me; the very things I'd thought to escape came back, but why- to haunt me? I was too frozen with fear to move as the three figures enclosed me, switching my view rapidly back and forth, I nearly stumbled. The sound of thumping increased, was my heart beating that fast to where I could hear it? All sound was then muffled, as the three moved in, the beating and gasps for air amplified; as if the world were stuck in slow motion. Suddenly everything became silent..  
_"Daniel.."  
_With what force I had left, I spun around to a figure by the stairway, a young woman standing at its base from afar. As my vision blurred, she held out her hand and smiled, the three were less than a foot away, yet I seemed to feel oblivious towards them. I felt as if all my energy had been drained, I'd no strength, no movement, just thought. Was my time for death so soon? Again, the darkness began to cloak all surroundings. I fixed my slight view to her once more except now, she stood right before me. Then it hit me, all feeling and motion, I was falling forward and all I could do, was let myself..  
_"Daniel!"_

I gasped. Leaning forward, looking around frantically. I was.. home. Laying in the same place as I did before.  
"Could all have that been a dream?.." I spoke aloud, lightning the candle beside me, taking another good look around. Dawn had approached, as the horizon was a luminous blue below a sheer indigo, candy cloud filled sky. I sighed, returning the room to dim darkness; my departure wasn't until midday. Laying there, I drifted back to sleep still in a train of thought, quickly reopening them to a figure I thought I had seen. I might not have understood why I've been having nightmares of Brennenburg after a year, but what confused me the most was that woman. She seemed familiar, yet, I've never met her.  
Throughout the rest of my sleep I was bothered by images of the woman that had appeared in my previous dream. I hadn't felt threatened by her nor intimidated by her presence, she seemed helpless. Her expression was always the same; saddened, repeating my name constanly. Strangley before I awakened she spoke, this time she said "Brennenburg."

A year ago, I once fled Brennenburg after redeeming my temporarily amnesiac self for my wrong doings, without fear. I had no reason to now. After an hour of sensible thinking , I have decided.  
I will return to Brennenburg Castle.

Upon my arrival, small memories returned, to when I had been welcomed and treated as a formal guest. The castle's appearance hadn't changed, nor did any surrounding villages. Since a year ago, the castle has vacant and the people are unaware of Brennenburg's prison.  
Just as in my dream, I stood before the doors leading to my once-now-returning nightmare, pushing the doors making the sound of wood and metal scraping the floorboards. Beneath my feet was the large, slim red rug reaching the stairway. I half expected the dream to be a premonition, after carefully and cautiously examining the foyer , no one was here.  
I sighed. Maybe the thought of returning to expeditions had put a shock into me for another frightful event like before to happen again; a pointless reurn. I walked to the base of the stairway hoping to see her- or someone. Instead, a rat managed to scatter across a step. Just as I turned to take my leave I noticed on the floor was the head of a rose, not just any rose for that matter, a Damascus Rose. An ingredient contained in the Amnesia drink, given to the prisoners to forget the torture sessions. I shivered, turning my head to the top of the stairway, feeling the need to head up. Somehow the higher I went, the darker it became. About half way up I noticed a figure standing at the top; squinting my eyes to see I stopped in place.

"Hello, Daniel.."


	3. Chapter II

Amnesia: Lingering Reminescence  
Chapter 2

The voice echoed as I continued forward, allowing my eyes to adjust to the darkness, not enjoying the thought of how a latern would do me great use right about now. For a moment, I was shocked, at the top of the stairs standing before me was.. her.  
"You're real?" I managed to speak.  
She nodded, stepping forward. Admittingly, she was beautiful, her face was heart-shaped, luminous with a slight pale tone to it. Delicately arched eyebrows rested at an angle above her eyes, a piercingly sharp hazel hue that seemed to glow amber; below, a dainty, narrow nose lead to her plump lips holding the slightest curl. This eerily, enchanting face was framed slender and curved. Falling to her hips were lustrous, raven colored waves. Her attire consisted of a long, black Victorian dress slightly teared on the end and bear foot. Overall, she was truly an unearthly, raven haired beauty.  
I stood in gaze before becoming "conscious " again. Just as I began to speak, she'd started walking away.  
"W-wait!"  
She paused, returning her view towards me. "Yes?"  
"Who are you? And why did you appear in my dream?.."  
"Oh? I was in your dreams?" She gave a witty smirk and a soft giggle.  
I slightly flushed, forcing a straight face and restating my question. "Why is it you called out to me, in my dream? What connection have you with Brennenburg."  
The woman stood there with a blank expression, her eyes fixed upon mine; as if she were deep in thought, then it changed. Just as in my dream she appeared sad, as well as lost. Instantly she recovered, quickly turning away waving her arm for me to follow along. "How rude, I simply invite you and you can't even properly address a lady by her name. You men are becoming quite patheitic. I stood, temporarily flustered then following along, I'd gotten used to the Castle, mentally mapping every room and hall. Strangely it seemed as if she knew where she was going, by the surrounding withered furniture, it was to the guest room; where I had once stayed. Eventually being caught up to her pace, I was able to catch a glance of her even more.  
"You, worked alongside Alexander, correct?.." Her voice was as soft as ever, and a bit tremulous. She kept her head low as we walked, just as I'd thought but hoped not, my past would lure my return to this horrid place.  
"Yes."  
"And so you were involved with the tortured individuals, he proclaimed to be criminals yet were inoccent people." She stopped in place, gazing directly toward me, forcing me to stop.  
I sighed.  
"Yes, I totured them, in which I regret deeply, for some time my death would have been a fair doing but I've compensated my faults taking revenge on that vile man. In the beginning it wasn't an intentional doing, I had been duped; manipulated! I did what I must- what inconvenience is there now?" I resumed breathing again. Her eyes had been lined with shimmering tears.. Had she been a victim, or relative of one of them? A feeling of pity overwhelmed me, had I been in her place, surely I'd react the same.  
"Forgive me, I- what is your name?" Hoping the question would redirect her mind onto another subject bearable to he.  
"M-my name? It's..Victoria." wiping her trickled stains of tears away.  
"Victoria, is a lovely name. Please, explain to me why is it you called me here?.."  
Victoria raised her head, muffling a sniffle. "I needed help, you were the only one I could reach. No one else would listen to me, no one believe me." I was caught between knowing and confusion.  
"I came here, to find my family.."  
"Your family?"  
"Yes, my daughter and my husband." She leaned against the chipped wall.  
I paused, remembering an incedent..  
I had persued a child whom escaped; a young girl, in fear of Alexander and I's secret getting out. Feeling my hands starting to tremble as I saw myself mercilessly killing the child. The monster I had become.. I looked to Victoria, who looked as if she could read my mind, as if she knew the hideous event was replaying in my mind.  
"Your daughter.. when did you last see her?" Forcefully swallowing my guilt.  
"I was with her, fleeing from this place.. though I fear she may not have made it.. But I know, I just know she's alive. I could hear her."  
Feeling slight relief in hopes that the child I had murdered wasn't her's, I didn't want to be the one to tell this woman she was delusional. That her child was dead.  
"I.. I know where she is.. I just can't save her." Victoria interupted my thoughts pulling my along with her. As much as I would love to take back everything I had done, save all those who have and may have lost their lives during the sessions, I would.  
"Victoria.. I."  
"Please, help me!" She took grip of my upper arms, clenching my coat within her fists. I gave in..  
"Alright.. take me to her location, and I'll see what I can do.."

Following along her side, I felt strange as if we weren't alone. Now that I thought of it, I hadn't seen any of Alexander's gatherers..  
Paranoia stole my current state of mind as footsteps on the floors above us became louder and the hallways darker. Just as I'd thought, we weren't. Victoria led us through the choir, to my insanity, the garbled sound of distroted roaring startled me. A figure appeared through the fog walking past us, it was a grunt, I'd notice the repulsive appearance from afar, the distended jaw never escaped my mind. I became fearful for Victoria and I, whether the thing was to attack us, instead it passed beside us without care, though it did catch a glimpse of Victoria. Victoria herself noticed the monster, but didn't change her expression; rather she was careless about it.

"It-it just." I muttered.

"You needn't worry about them, they're completely harlmess- now." She spoke as if reassuring.

Suddenly, Victoria stopped in place, terrified and absent minded. Silence came about, more noticable than usual causing me to pause and be alert.

_"How pleasant of you to return Daniel."  
_Instantly, my heart painfully dropped. I was stunned. That voice, it was.  
"Alexander." Victoria spoke aloud.  
"It can't be.." I whispered to myself.  
_Alexander's chuckle echoed throughout the Choir. "Foolish as always, and I suppose you intend on being enticed and duped?"  
_"Hmph." She tensed.  
"Alexander! I thought I'd killed you- sent you back to the hellhole in which you came."  
_"Foolish as you are intelligent, Daniel. Victoria, just how long do you wish to wander endlessly, running from your fate. It will soon devour you, the Shadow will never cease those connected with the Orb."_

Alexander's words caught my attention more so than his presence did. The Shadow, Victoria came in contact with the Orb as well?.. I watched as she bit her lip in silence. Was I really going to come across the Shadow once again? My life was, again, in danger due to the Orb. The last time I'd stumbled upon the Orb, those who I came in contact with were killed. Sir William Smith, Professor Taylor and Doctor Tate..  
"Victoria.."  
_"Yes, Victoria, go on. Lead Daniel to his death, Witch.."_


	4. Chapter III

Amnesia: Lingering Reminiscence  
Chapter 3

Alexander's words lingered within my mind. How was he alive and what did he know about Victoria?..  
Victoria led us throughout the rest of the Choir, speaking not a word since Alexander's appearance. Remaining silent as we walked.  
"I'm assuming you and Alexander are well acquainted?" Raising a brow.  
She shot an exasperated glare, causing me to resort to silence again.  
"He knows nothing of me." She mumbled.  
Victoria was helpless. If I had denied her when she first begged for my incompetent help I would have eventually conceded my selfishness. Had I stumbled into someone the first time I wandered Brennenburg, I wouldn't have neglected questioning their help. For someone as young in appearance as her, who would? Victoria looked no older nor younger than myself.  
"Daniel?" Breaking my train of thought. "How did you come in contact with the Orb?"  
"During an expedition, I became trapped in an ancient tomb and found the Orb as I proceeded." Glancing down at her. "What about you, why would the Shadow be following you?"  
"It isn't. The Shadow has no real means to kill me."  
"Then what did-" Being cut off by the disturbing sound of screeching metal and distant groan.  
"The hell was that?" Victoria somewhat hid behind me.  
The Choir was dark and hazy, holding a dull grey hue. It's nearly impossible to make out a figure before it within 10 feet of you.  
I took hold of Victoria's arm pulling her along with me, away from the open and near pillars that would give us temporary shelter. I could feel her beginning to tremble, somehow she knew what was lurking in here- aside from us and the typical monstrosities.  
_"What troubles you Victoria? Is this not what you wanted? To be- reunited.."  
_Alexander's voice startled the both of us, causing Victoria to stand up, urging me to retreat with her. As I was pulled to my feet a large figure took the corner of my eye. It wasn't a Brute, nor a Grunt; but a being larger than the two, roughly over 6 feet. Its vague appearance became more noticeable as it approached, not malformed like the others , almost human-like yet disturbingly pale. Descending down its arms were wire as well as metal plates and nails- much like the Brutes', sticking out of its skin, then to its hands were claws- fingers replaced with long, metal claw-like blades. Blindfolded, with trickled stains of blood from underneath the fold, descending from its eyes. Dull, brunette strands fell over over to the sides of its face, reaching its shoulders. For each breath it took, was sickly and raspy. I quickly glanced at Victoria who stood motionless, and horrified, then back to the monster.  
"Victoria, let's go -now!" Anxiously yanking her by both arms. The monster raised its claw, pointing towards Victoria then shifting its head, looking directly at me. Forcing itself to speak, revealing sharp, carnivorous teeth.  
I didn't give Victoria a chance to run as I was practically pulling her, where her feet hardly ever touched the ground.  
After some time I managed to lead us to the Nave, collapsing to my knees in gasps for air. Through my hyperventilation I looked to Victoria, laying against the wall, struggling for air as well.  
"Victoria, I don't know the correct reason you called me to here, who you are or what the hell that thing was, but I don't intend on becoming its meal." Brushing the brunette strands from my face. She wouldn't reply. Instead, she folded her arms, curling into a fetal position.  
"Victoria."  
I sighed in frustration. "Victoria, what aren't you telling me? What happened to you here at Brennenburg?"  
"..If you must know, then fine." Her voice was tremulous. "I lived in a village not far from Brennenburg, along with my family. My husband Lance and my daughter Layla. I didn't find the disappearances of our neighbors a big deal. People migrated constantly from surrounding towns. One afternoon, Layla returned home in tears saying her friend and her mother weren't home. I thought that maybe they had just gone down to the river with the father but when I stopped by it seemed as if they were dragged out of their home. Not many people lived in the town after a few weeks. The following night, my husband returned home, I told him my concern of the missing people. He along with other vigilantes of the town had alerted the king. Soon after knights began patrolling the forest. I awoke to a piercing scream during that night, and to other dreams of screams and cries the following nights. By then only eleven houses had been occupied." Victoria stared down at her hands.  
I never realized how many people Alexander and I have actually held and totured. Victoria shifted herself to sitting on her knees as she faced me and continued on. "Then?"  
"Lance decided to keep watch of the far east of our town with a few others, I was worried, but I knew he could defend himself. He was an excellent swordsman, and worked toward becoming a knight for our better living. Three days passed, he never returned home, that's where I began to really worry but I knew I had to be patient and keep my hope. One morning I took Layla down to the river, something I should have never done.."

_Victoria's memories _  
PoV  
I remembered seeing Layla chase after the town's sheepdog, I told her not to wander off.  
By the time I had entered the forest she was out of sight. "Layla!"  
The forest was dark, and a dull orange red color, very little patches of sunlight broke though the top. It was in the midst of autumn, as earthly colored leaves scattered about made the forest floor look like a natural quilt. The sound of leaves tousling in the wind faded to silence then to footsteps approaching. No one was around as I examined the area. To my shock, a loud scream echoed throughout the forest. One that I recognized, it was Layla's. "Layla?" My eyes teared up while I ran into the direction of her scream only to be suddenly held back and blindfolded. My screams were muffled and my sight was gone. I could hear the chatter of men as they hauled me away. I fought back and struggled kicking one of the men in the face causing his retaliation to strike the side of my head. I was dazed but managed to loosen the blindfold. One of the men had a dagger attached to his belt, with my faint burst of luck I released my arms from their grip, grabbing the dagger and piercing the neck of the man who had stuck me. With all effort I ran from them, toward the darkness. Surprisingly a small orange light appeared nearing the end grew brighter and brighter, as well as their footsteps.  
An uplifted root of nearby tree caused me to stumble into bushes and roll down a steep hill, hitting a stone fence.  
I awoke to darkness, and a blurred vision. My arms and legs were covered in cuts and scrapes and my head was throbbing as I attempted to stand up and walk. I followed running water leading to a large building. My eyes widened to the sight of an enormous castle. It was built of large flag stones and had many stone columns, surrounding it was a dark, hazy, orange atmosphere giving the feeling of dreariness. Voices of wandering people caught my attention, deciding it'd be best if I kept out of sight. Around the corner I heard muffled screaming. I peeked my head around to see two figures in a struggle, though it ended in an instant. Closing in, I could see it was a young man, short brunette hair fell to his neck barely reaching his shoulders. He'd been wearing a long sleeve brown coat and green vest. My heart just about stopped as I noticed in his arms was a little girl, covered in blood. Layla's friend..Surprisingly, he looked shaken up.  
As he left, I continued on through an open sewer way, feeling paranoid to the sound of splashing behind me.  
I'd made it to the nearest door, running in fear. Upon entering, I was in some sort of prison block. Cells on all sides of the narrow corridor filled with people, some I recognized. They were in pain, some crying, screaming, bleeding and clawing their way out on the walls of their cells. I was horrified. Continuing though some tried reaching out, begging for help.  
"Victoria?" His voice, bared great relief and sadness to me, Lance had been one of the many behind the bars of a cell. "Lance? W-what're you doing in there? Where's Layla? We must get you out." I attempted pulling the bars.  
"I need you to leave this place, it's not safe love."  
"I'm not leaving you nor Layla!" I yelled in whispers, he was covered in blood, cuts and bruises all over his body.  
"Leave, now!" Lance took hold of my arms pulling my face to his through the bars, I stared into his ocean blue optics. "Do not be dimwitted. Listen, Layla was taken to the next cell block, I'll do what I can to buy you time to escape."  
"But.."  
"Your lives are far more important than mine." Pulling me into a quick, loving kiss then pushing me back.  
"This way." Voices came from the outer halls, I gave Lance a saddened look, mouthing the words "I'll come back for you" before squeezing into a large crease within the wall.  
I watched two men pass by, one was white haired and elder looking while the other was as young looking as the man I'd seen outside. They made their way down to Lance's cell, without a second to spare, Lance lunged forward grabbing hold of the young man, partially choking him. While other servants rushed to free him, I used the moment to my advantage dashing through the hall, out of the door, and onward to the next.  
There she was, laying unconscious in a cell. I took hold of a hammer nearby repeatingly hitting the lock, with success I was able to open the cell and pick up Layla.  
I cradled her in my arms, she was breathing just fine, then took off running with her. Servants of the Baron of this castle eventually spotted me, but I never stopped. "You there! Stop!" I began to panic as more of them appeared, catching up to me. Climbing a flight of stairs in hopes of slowing them down. I noticed a door leading to the outer halls of the castle. What was I to do, I continued running in various areas, the castle was so large I had no idea where to escape. In mind, I hesitated. I wanted to go back, for Lance, what were they going to do to him? I didn't understand why those people were being tortured, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let them lay a hand on my daughter.  
Eventually I reached an outer part of the castle. I could've sworn I was running for hours. Right before me was a large body of water and a small chain platform that reached to both sides. If I could cross this, we would be free.  
"Mommy, where's daddy?.." Layla awakened, shivering.  
I simply smiled holding her close, taking a plunge into the water. Making my way to the platform pulling Layla up first, then myself. She stood to her feet looking behind me. They had finally caught up, my view directed toward the opening showing the woods. Without any thought, we ran. Without looking back. I didn't see the end of the platform that was broken, Layla was ahead of me, the gap was too wide to her to make alone, I reached out for her then the atmosphere around me paused as I felt a sharp pain in my back. I was falling. And so was Layla. Darkness engulfed everything, just as a cool sensation hit my face, devouring the rest of my body, swallowing all air.


	5. Chapter IV

Amnesia: Lingering Reminiscence  
Chapter 4

Victoria's explanation held my attention, more so than ever. The fact that she struggled to save her family from this Hell and witnessed my murdering of the little girl, who appeared to be from her village, was astonishing.  
"Then what happened?"  
"Then.. I woke up. I was laying in the middle of the entrance hall. All I could hear was Layla's voice."  
"I see.." I stared blankly in thought of what had happened to Layla and Lance. How long would this woman wander Brennenburg until she found them? Somehow, it was my fault. I helped Alexander.  
I stood to my feet, pausing for a moment in a mental debation then decided to hold my hand out towards her. Victoria stared hesitantly before taking my hand, pulling herself up.  
"We'll find her, you needn't worry." Hoping to build her reassurance.

Victoria's previous venture through Brennenburg was still unclear. From what she explained, her escape was near water, meaning she must have been near a part of the the sewer area. An area I had not been to. We would have to make our way down to the elevator from the Black hall and reach it. Unfortunately, the tunnels were kept watched by a water lurking monster, Kaernk. But, I don't expect Victoria to have much concern, being as she walked right beside one of Alexander's gatherers without care. I took a swift glance over my shoulder to make sure she was following along.  
From the entrance we proceeded, as quickly and silently as possible, for the other gatherers not to hear us. And then I remembered, when I explored Brennenburg, the elevator became damaged and fell to the prison floor in an attempt for the Shadow to attack me. Although, Alexander's servants were constantly repairing parts of the castle, despite having severely damage repairs Brennenburg was a strong fortress, for a castle built in the 16th century.  
Oddly, it seemed as if no harm were done. The Shadow had never made its hellish entrance nor left its grotesque residue, yet I was sure it did. (perhaps I'm the delusional one.)  
"Daniel." Victoria tested various switches in hopes of opening the elevator. I sighed half frustratingly, softly pushing her away to configure the levers. I was correct, it had been repaired. I often question the intelligence of the grunts, hardly properly fixing various things to the least of them being operable but quite blind of a human holding a large enough object even at a foot's length. Victoria leaned in front of me raising an eye brow and waving her hand.  
"Sorry." I resumed a working mind from deep thought. A loud rumble shook the rooms, along with metal scraping against bare stone echoing continuously.  
"It works!" Victoria slid into the elevator pulling me along. I half expected the Shadow to appear, devouring us both. Then again, like Victoria, I had no reason for it to kill me.  
Paranoia once again consumed me.  
Rather than hitting the prison floor we ended up directly upon a large door leading to a water filled room, stretching into dark candle lit hallways. I held Victoria back shushing her, allowing the sound of splashing water to reach her ears.  
"Come, we must avoid the water." Forcing my self to look only forward as we sidled along the narrow ledge of the wall.  
Victoria gasped at the sight of blood rushing to the surface of the water and a limb of someone's body. My glance nearly caused my loss of footing as part of the wall had been broken off. Crumbles of stone poured into the water, luring deep splashes to enclose it. Suddenly it stopped. The room was far beyond quiet. With nowhere to go, Victoria and I were forced to climb down the side of the wall into the water nearing a hallway.  
"Where'd it go?.." She clung on to my coat. I shook my head unknowingly and continued on. The wall ended, meaning we would have to walk the rest of the way in the water.  
Just as I did before I took hold a floating limb (a leg in particular) in case the blood thirsty monster decided its next meal choice would be us. Slowly and quietly moving about the water, I felt a tug on my coat realizing it was Victoria. Her dress had gotten stuck on a large metal wire sticking out of the ground. I did the best I could to free her from it with little noise but my sudden pull caused Victoria to slip, falling into the water with a splash. Rapid splashing then came our way. I took this opportunity to throw the limb, ceasing the monster for a short time while I lifted her up and ran like hell. Victoria dropped to her feet holding onto my arm running beside me. It didn't take long for the water lurker to catch up as we came close to the door making our way to the other room.  
Victoria stopped behind to shut the door in hopes of barracading the monster.  
"Victoria!" I slid, quickly turning around to grab her but watched as the invisible creature broke through knocking her down attacking her. My mental resort gave me a retaliation I would have never considered willingly. Blood covered the monster giving it a slight outline a perfect advantage to see its figure; kicking it away and lifting up Victoria to escape.  
With her in my arms nearly unconscious I hadn't stopped running nor did I look back. I knew it was following us and would most likely take the both of us down to its slightest chance. To my luck this door was the last, leading to an isolated section of the sewer. For now, we would be safe. I took a moment to catch my breath, examining Victoria, who was breathing heavily and covered in cuts.  
"Victoria?" I shook her softly, enabling her to open her eyes. She leaned up shivering, looking around panickingly.  
"Wha..wher are we? Is it gone?"  
"Around the sewer area. Come, it's dangerous for you to be down here with open wounds." Guiding her to her feet.  
"Oh hun a few monsters here and there, a sadistic telepathic man constantly taunting us and a labyrinth-like castle basically built as a prison with parts crumbling to pieces. You know Daniel I don't think you've noticed this but the whole damn castle is dangerous!" Victoria exclaimed holding her side as she forced herself to speak. I thought maybe it would be best to just return to the upper part of the castle in an vacant room, barricaded from monsters. Or perhaps flee the castle. But I knew the last offer she'd refuse.  
"Victoria.. It'd be best if you're taken to a safe place, where you can rest and heal rather than risk being attacked again." Pausing to support her footing.  
"No. I'm going to find Layla." Victoria's tone was flat and stern, her eerily angelic expression became more serious.  
"Why not? You risk death to save your own child yes, I understand the will but chances are you won't make it- not like that."  
"You expect me to take pampering while my child is being held somewhere in this castle?!"  
Victoria stood there, staring fiercely as she faced me. I returned her gaze with a demanding tone. "I will look for her. Until then, rest. If I fail, I would have left a simple trail for you to reach her." She continued her fighting back with her refusing glare, eventually she sighed. "Fine.. But no more than a few hours."

We made our way out of an extra sewer passage leading to a stairway splitting into three separate ones. Out of my knowledge I chose the third stairway, leading us directly back to the main halls of the castle. Out of the many archives, I chose the least visited room filled with dusty air, old tables, medium sized bookshelves and an overly large, cushioned burgundy chair, large enough for three people, hidden behind a wall splitting the majority of the room. If you did not have a careful eye it would be easily missed.  
"You should be safe here." Examining the small, cozy room. Victoria sighed taking a sudden collapse to the chair, pulling her knees to her chest. strangely, her cuts didn't seem severe at all, rather healing slowly.  
"Will you be leaving now?" Victoria looked up to me in an concerned expression.  
"No, I will stay a while, until I know for sure this place is safe." I removed my coat handing it to her, then left to the doorway, peeking out for a sign of anyone (or thing). Nothing. I returned to see Victoria using my coat as a blanket leaning against one side of the large chair. Then occupied the opposite side myself.  
Moments later I felt a strong push against my shoulder, She had position herself to using my shoulder as a cushion for her head. I mentally shrugged without care. She was sound asleep. My eyes constantly fell and reopened, drifting in and out of sleep. I had an unbearable feeling something was in the room. Watching us. The room was dim and my fatigue caused my mind to play tricks, moving shadows along the walls.  
"Daniel." Tearing my eyes open from darkness. I blinked to see Victoria only inches away from my face staring intently at me.  
"..Victoria?"  
She curled her lips into a soft smile, placing her hand upon the nape of my neck pulling me closer in an embrace. Slowly wrapping her free arm around my torso locking me into a firm grasp. As strange as it was I enjoyed it. I rested my hands on her sides, attempting to push her away but she refused instead I wrapped my arms around her. Holding the her tightly against me. Unfortunately, I gave in. Victoria lifted her head away from my shoulder, cupping my face into her soft and delicate hands unexpectedly placing her soft, pale rose colored lips onto mine. My eyes widened. I was overwhelmed yet entranced. She anticipated another lustful kiss trailing her fingers along my shoulders, lightly descending down my back occasionally using her nails, forceful enough to leave painless marks. Victoria moved onto my neck snaking her fingers through my brunette strands, I felt an uncertain, lustful bliss to her sudden affection. My body became numb, and my back warm. I felt the strange sensation of liquid being poured down my back and then sharp, excruciating pain. I opened my eyes to see my back and a horrid grin on Victoria's face . "What're y-AHH!" She removed what appeared to be a dagger piercing me with it again tearing down, leaving a large gash from my shoulders blades to lower back. "Vic..toria?.." I struggled, to move, to feel, and breathe. Endlessly tearing down my back, again, and again, and again, and again.  
_"She is not to be trusted.." _Whispers echoed becoming louder and louder as I was falling. Why..would she do this?.. _"Yes, Victoria, go on. Lead Daniel to his death, Witch.."_ How could I.. _"Foolish as you are intelligent, Daniel..." _Please..stop this! _"It will consume you!"_  
I lied among the floor watching her lean over me and smile placing her fingers upon my lips. "Sssh..I will put an end to your misery darling.." A jolt of pain and shock run through my body as I watched Victoria slowly pierce the tip of the dagger through my forehead increasing the length of the gash. "N-no.. NO!"

I jumped leaning myself up, feeling along my face and back then took a quick glance at Victoria. She was sound asleep. "No.. that was far too vivd. It couldn't have been a dream...!" My hands wouldn't stop shaking, I stared at them, curling them into fists, inhaling and exhaling to calm myself. I was fine. After constant pacing and rethinking I calmly returned to what's left of my f*cked over one too many times sanity, I stood there deep within thought. "Damn this castle.."

_Victoria slept silently, slowly opening her eyes to the mentally unstable man, watching him as they faded from a golden outlined hazel to an ominous blue.._


	6. Chapter V

Amnesia: Lingering Reminiscence  
Chapter 5

The fall of dusk was approaching sooner than I'd wanted it to. Eventually, darkness would cloak this heartwarming view. For now, I'd enjoy it. Lines in different shades of red peaked beneath splotches of yellow almost entirely overlapping what was left of the faint blue. Mystifying beams of golden light became a tarnish orange shining onto earthly colored leaves, glistening brightly in their descent to the ground. Piled upon dew covered grass and whirling about in circles. The breeze held a cool sensation and wonderful aroma; Damascus Roses always made their peak during this time. I remained there, lying in an open field surrounded by the serene comfort of nature. Allowing my black waves to be entangled within the tall leafy strands. Continuously pulling myself up mentally and physically holding myself down. I sighed rolling to my side placing a hand upon my abdomen, forming a rare smile. Unfortunately, I couldn't stay here forever. Even if I did, autumn didn't last all year.  
After a short walk I returned to a quiet village, filled with people of all ages and children running about. I took my time reaching the far end, giving and receiving greetings from nearby denizens, to a small house primarily hidden by large oak trees and a shallow pond. Not far alongside it was a large shed, the very place I was heading to. I entered to a sudden whooshing sound of metal and a flash of light blinding me as well as a painless, wet thump to my forehead.  
"Heh.. Sorry Victoria, I didn't hear you come in."  
"Honestly, I just picked those; I can't have you constantly slicing them in the air for fun when I'm not home."  
"You and your apple obsession." Lance grinned wiping the blade of his sword with a cloth then setting it aside to embrace me. "Well maybe not 'yours'."  
"Not my fault." I rolled my eyes taking an already half sliced apple from the table leaving a bite out of it and tossing it at him. "It's actually yours."  
He chuckled failing to avoid it. "Couldn't have happened without your agreeing, love."  
"Come, I want you to see what I've done so far." Lance pulled me gently by my wrists from the shed to the oak enclosed house, it was simple structured of wood and stone like the others but was nearly impossible to see fully in late day. He continued guiding me to a small candle lit room filled with neatly arranged furniture suitable for a young child. Along the delicate wooden walls were ornate symbols carved in various areas. Paintings and portraits of animals and fantasy like angels gave it an imaginative feel. I made my way to the corner of the room placing a single Damascus Rose into a small porcelain vase set upon a large crate. Hoping the pink flower would contrast the slight dullness of the room.  
"Maybe someday it'll be her favorite as well."  
Lance placed his arms around me, resting his head against mine. "Or his."  
I glared.  
"What?..I like them too."  
"Sometimes Lance.."  
He spun me around to his view. Forcing a well noticeable smile as I looked to him. How could I forget his face? Perfectly sculpted and angular. His eyes were sensuous gleaming a radiant ocean blue hue in contrast to his pale skin and light auburn hair that fell just to his shoulders. Lance smiled embracing me again just as a rumble of thunder echoed throughout the house. Flashes of lightning and the sound of rain won over. "It's raining.." I closed my eyes resting my head upon his shoulder.  
"Victoria.."

I reopened them to the ceiling of a large room, setting my hands on my stomach looking around for Lance. Then I realized. I was still in Brennenburg Castle. Flashes of lightning guided my way to the half melted candle set on a table near the chair. There was no sign of Daniel anywhere, he must have left.. Thunder rumbled again as I held the candle, lighting it, despite the storm it was noticeable to tell dawn was in the horizon. I wasn't hurt anymore, nor was I in any need of rest. I should've kept arguing with him while I had the time to. (I know I would've won). Deciding for the best I took a seat on the chair and awaited Daniel's return. He'd probably get lonely, turn around and come back for me. Not to mention he isn't the bravest man in the dark..  
After a few minutes, I lost it..  
I transitioned from lying upside down on the chair, to the floor, to leaning against the window, flipping through various books, stacking chairs, tidying up the room and so on..  
By the time I was through with everything I could, it had stopped raining, the sun high and Daniel hadn't returned.  
I peeked my head out of the room looking both ways for any signs of someone then tip-toed out. If Daniel was hoping to return to get his coat back then he'd have to wait. (I was wearing it) While walking down the hall I noticed a room filled with flowers, portraits of landscapes and a large piano. I let out a slight _eep_ sound, startled by the keys of the piano playing by itself. The sound of a squeak followed by a small white mouse had scattered its way from inside the piano and sat there. I attempted shooing it away but it just stood there, staring at me with gross yet adorable little red eyes. "Shoo! Or you're becoming my next meal!" It fled. As gross as it sounded, a meal would be a treat right about now..  
I took a seat, sliding my fingers along the keys, causing a beautiful uprising note then began to play. The harmonic notes filled the halls, adding a soothing atmosphere to the dreary castle. The sound of distant groaning hadn't caught my ear; I was oblivious to everything else around me. Switching from various notes high and low, combining soft melodies. After some time I realized I was playing a lullaby I sang for Layla to sleep.  
I stopped. Returning the room to silence.  
Just as hoarse breathing and strange garbled noises entered the room, increasing while nearing me.  
"If you're going to kill me, make it quick."  
I spun around to a grotesque malformed being with a severed jaw. Occasionally clawing itself and whimpering. The grunt reached its claw forward as if pointing at me but never moved.  
Without anticipation and care I stood up moving toward the monster standing only a foot away from it. Staring into its budging reptile like eyes.  
"Pitiful creature. Did Alexander send you to get rid of me? Why do you seem so frightened? So.. lost? You choose to carry out horrid deeds under a man with no positive ones, but why?" Circling the disfigured creature with amusement, my voice became stern. "To support your family? You offered yourself as a servant of the Baron. Yet you were unaware your own family would be used as a sacrifice for his needs. Now, you live on as an utterly repulsive slave, how ..Unfortunate."  
The servant took an unsteady step back, clawing at itself to my taunting. I smiled faintly following it out, watching it struggle to flee the hall.  
"Amusing how the mistakenly innocent undergo foolishly intentional deeds."  
After being silent in thought, I remembered.. Something that wasn't mine to remember.  
I watched someone, who had been lying down onto a table of some sort, tied down, shivering, mumbling. Their mouth muffled by lengthy cloth and eyes cloaked. Along their body were deep open wounds in forms of exotically designed lines, the blood covering their body made it nearly impossible to see who they were. "Very good. You're becoming quite better at this than I expected." The sound of that awful voice pierced me with disgust. It was Alexander.  
Hands rose to my view, shaking and covered in blood. Only it wasn't my view. I had no control. However, I was able to see the arms of the person; they wore a white long sleeved shirt rolled to their elbows. Common among collared shirts worn by men. Something strange about their attire kept me pondering it. "This..this is wrong.."  
For a moment I was both shocked and confused. It was his voice.. It was Daniel's.  
I shook my head regaining my own view of reality, still standing out in the hall.  
"What in the hell.."  
I gasped to footsteps afar; a shadowed figure had passed by. I expected both Daniel or a servant to have wandered by. Swiftly and stealthily I approached the end of the hall where it passed, pulling out a hidden chisel from the side of my left breast. Despite this item being of no challenge against those monstrosities if I was to be attacked, I wouldn't be going down without a fight. I was leaned against the wall tightly gripping the chisel for an immediate stab making my way to the next hall. Around the corner was..emptiness - aside from a little mouse running across. Possibly the same one from the piano room. (I wasn't lonely enough to have a mouse for a companion..) Feeling half disappointed. I sighed lowering my guard trying not to let paranoia consume me, like Daniel.  
Creaking metal and raspy breathing entered the hall behind me causing me to jump. This time I didn't turn around to nothing. It was the same thing Daniel and I had seen in the Choir, a less repulsive monstrosity. Only this time it didn't just sit there gawking rather it headed towards me in a quick pace. Oddly I had fear of this monster seeing as I was a little over half its size in height, maybe a grunt perhaps a brute I could stand a fight, but this thing... no. With all doubt and thought, I dashed through the hall, looking back only once to see how fast it was catching up. Unlike the grunts it seemed to have intelligence and competence. I cringed to the sound of its finger-like blades scraping against each other, readying them to tear me apart. I didn't know where I was headed or where TO head. If it had to be in circles to tire this damn thing from killing me I would. In every direction I ran hoping to avoid having to open a door. At this point I wanted Daniel to appear with unexpected bravery, using some strategy to maybe trap this thing. Then again he would have probably taken a dive for the window. (Temptation!) Too many thoughts processed through my head at once between thinking of a way to get rid of this thing, where I would go to and things irrelevant to what I should be thinking!  
I bolted around the corner almost stumbling over myself, hearing the monster take a heavy slice into the wall and quickly resuming my trail. I was starting to run out of breath and slow down. "..Shit!" With enough force the monster had taken a another swing just barely gashing my back to wound me. I struggled to keep myself up, running for another hall turning the corner. The agile monstrosity was able to grasp the frill of my dress thrashing me to the floor, knocking me half unconscious. Slamming one claw right beside my head and preparing the other to shred while it leaned over me. I couldn't move, I was helpless and weak and couldn't fix my sight. Instead, I gave up taking one last close look at the creature before falling to a blank state of mind. In that slight moment it paused, staring down at me then began to shake. I barely watched as it started to retreat leaving me paralyzed. After that, everything went black.

"Victoria?"  
"Victoria?"  
My eyelids felt as if they were sewed shut. All I heard was a muffled voice calling for me. I fought to open them to a blurry white vision. Above me I had seen a figure with light auburn hair and blue eyes holding me. I almost smiled.  
"Victoria, are you alright?" I blinked a few times adjusting to the bright light. It dimmed down to dark hallway lit only by candle light. Disappointed but at the same time I was relieved, Daniel was kneeled down resting me in his arms.  
"Yeah.."  
"What happened? Why didn't you stay where I told you too?"  
"Why did you leave so soon?.." I argued.  
Daniel sighed frustratingly lifting me up to my feet still holding onto me. "I left to find something to aid your wounds as well as anything that could help reach Layla's whereabouts."  
As I stood straight I noticed a small ding, like something had hit the floor. Daniel reached down picking up a small pendant in the shape of a clear glass-like sphere. Within it was a small bluish-green piece of rock that gave it a slight colored tone. "What is this?" He examined it.  
I felt a strong upsetting feeling in my chest and stomach as I took it from his hands.  
"It's my mother's pendant."  
His face lit up, seemingly interested.  
"It was made and given to her by my father. Before she passed away she handed it down to me and I to Layla. Where my father comes from the stone offers protection from guardians."  
Curling my fists to my chest.  
"That's odd for it to appear unexpectedly."  
"Yeah.. That thing attacked me, the monster from the Choir."  
Daniel raised a brow. "What does that have to do with the pendant?"  
"...I gave it to Layla two years ago."  
"There's a possibility it may have her?"  
"Possibly.." (So smart..)  
"Suppose we should find it and follow, perhaps leading us to her ..and Alexander?" Picking up the lantern, holding it to his eye level.  
"Yes." Giving him an encouraging nod while pulling him by the arm down the hall.  
"What about your wounds?" I shrugged, ignoring his concern.  
I couldn't remove the image of that monster from my mind and how it cowered away. However, an upsetting feeling had overwhelmed me and I was sure it wasn't going to leave just yet.


	7. Chapter VI

Amnesia: Lingering Reminiscence  
Chapter 6

"And the entire time, it chased after you?"  
"Yes. It nearly devoured both Alexander and I."  
"You don't say.." Victoria muttered as we attempted our way to the Cistern entrance through the prison area following an abnormal trail or large gashes embedded along the walls.  
"So.. what did you do whenever one of Alexander's gatherers would attack you?"  
"Hide? Why so many questions?" Bewildered of her sudden interrogation throughout our entire walk.  
"Curiosity. Mayfair.. that's in.."  
"London-"  
"Right." She folded her arms appearing to be in thought. Her sudden interest in me was strange.  
"What about you?" Quickly gazing up at me as I questioned, forcing her silent in thought again. "Originally... I was born in Romania. My mother brought me here when I was about six years old." Raising an eye brow while she spoke I was surprised by her answer, I assumed she'd been a born Prussian.  
"Interesting..." I cleared my throat trailing off wandering into an additional cell left open hoping to find a tinderbox. "How did you feel?" I spun around to her view. "How did I feel?"  
"..About the Orb? When you were near it?"  
I remembered piecing it back together, and how it held an alluring glow. Alexander would constantly yield me from tampering with it. Whenever I was near it I had a strange urge to hold it, as if it wanted me to. When I first touched the Orb, it gave me visions of spiraling towers, endless deserts and impossible geometry. "Well, it was very ..alluring."  
"The Shadow killed those around you mercilessly and chased you to Brennenburg yet you could escape the Shadow in such cases unless you were around Alexander."  
"Wait ..what?" Her words confused me, causing me to ponder her point. Instead, she scoffed pulling me along with her rather than restating. "What I mean is, if the Shadow desperately wanted to kill you for taking the Orb-"  
Cutting her off. "Which I didn't intentional-"  
"-Same difference, wouldn't it have killed you instantly rather than take it's time chasing you around and frightening you by killing others around you?"  
"I.." Interestingly enough she had a strange point. The Shadow could have killed me instantly rather than those I contacted. So why did it choose to frighten me?  
A sudden feel of cool metal slammed into the side of my face, enough to leave a large mark running from my brow bone to my jaw line. "Daniel?"  
I groaned. "Yes?"  
"Pay attention. You're supposed to walk through doors not be hit in the face by them."  
"I appreciate your concern."

Upon entering the next room was an unexpected sight. We weren't in the Cistern entrance, rather a large room splitting into multiple hallways consisting of a large spiral staircase and large double doors.  
"I thought you knew where we were going?" Victoria inched near me.  
"Believe me, so did I.." I'd figured my absence from Brenneburg may have done so to my mental map of the castle, suggesting returning from where we came would have been a better idea. I shifted my weight to the direction of the door only to find a simple wall lined with candles along with the rest of the room. The room felt as it were growing darker forcing me to retreat, walking into Victoria who was as puzzled as myself.  
_"You claim to have left here with a guilt free conscience, however, you let yourself to return becoming bound to this castle over a victim of tragedy."  
_"Enough with your senseless taunting. Why must you pester us now?"  
_"Daniel, did you really think allowing the Shadow to devour me you would be left alone- free of the cosmic guardian? What urged you to refuse my offer? You would not have had to suffer to the return of memories."  
_I shook my head, urging Victoria and myself to proceed forward disregarding Alexander's taunts standing before the multiple hallways in debation.  
_"I won't allow it to end like this. Not here.." _ Alexander's mourning filled me with sudden irritation. Expressing remorse from a man who duped me into doing such terrible things and left me to be taken by an invisible guardian of the Orb did not deserve such thing. I glanced to Victoria who held an odd expression. Stern yet blank, like she had been in deep thought but kept a faint, devious smile.  
"Ignore him. He's only trying to scare you, there's nothing he can do." Victoria continued toward the left hall while I stood in place perplexed by her reaction. "Victoria?" She stopped, fully turning my way. "Yes?"  
"How is it you know Alexander when you only described seeing him shortly before running off to Layla?"  
Before she could respond a loud rumble shook the room, Victoria shifted toward my direction shoving me back along with her as parts of the castle began to crumble, separating the two of us. Bits of the stone and structure fell to the floor exposing small amounts of sunlight to peak through and surrounding walls to crack open. Attempting to avoid falling debris I moved along the unstable floor beside her to a corner, oblivious to a large statue hanging above. One of an angel who stood tall, with large dull white wings embracing its body as it mourned silently, without haste it leaned its head forward as if to bow. In instinct I hovered over her feeling a sudden rush of heavy pressure and immense burning pain up my back toward my skull.  
Again. Darkness closed in amplifying distant, muffled voices about. Within the darkness I gasped for air, in the motion of running toward a faint orange light.  
Sight was recovered. Not long after I stood before large doors opening to a strange man, courteously greeting me without words. In fact, no sound as heard aside from occasional gasps of air. In my view he led to the foyer blocking the distant figure standing afar; tall with an upright and noble posture, and hands locked comfortably behind their back. Attire consisting of a fancy yet formal long, crimson coat. A male- redirecting his alien golden eyes to my view, forming a crooked smile upon his aged visage, the same one that had led me to disaster. Alexander of Brennenburg.  
He stepped closer, being much higher than myself in comparison- higher than I remembered, simply giving a gentle bow then again to a figure beside me. I had no control nor sound I thought as my view changed to the hand of a woman's, placed along the side of a frilled, black dress. I watched as she raised her arm to hand him a small item, cloaked within a small black cloth, he revealed it to be a container filled with the heads of roses and what appeared to be a light brown piece of paper with a hand drawn map.  
It was near impossible to fully seeing the woman's face. Below her shoulders fell earthly toned rivers of brown waves leading up to her heart shaped face, small soft pink lips curled into a smile occasionally after she spoke. Within her hands, a child's fitting into the palm only. Again my view switched to Alexander who continued to hold his smile. We drew further away toward the entrance. Before my view completely left him, his smile fell to an odd serious expression. As if glaring.  
As I was pulled away gently, my hand reached to grasp a pendant dangling upon my chest.  
Wait.. was I?..

Daniel..  
"Daniel?"  
Humid, damp air grasping my face was replaced by the feeling of warm liquid running about my forehead. Frequently, pressure was applied to the side and top of my head, I felt elevated and my body stiff. It took moments later to regain my view; soft black strands acted as a curtain.  
"Daniel?.." Victoria gave me a gently shake, her hazel eyes filled with concern. Along her hands and arms, dried blood. She was holding a black cloth to my head. No, it was part of her dress, ripped from it. "What..are you doing?.." I twitched.  
"Don't move, the bleeding has almost stopped."  
"Are you alright?" Shifting my body toward her.  
"Yeah.. quit moving."  
"How long have I been?-"  
"You ask far too many questions, you know that?" She examined my head removing the fabric.  
"Victoria.."  
Sighing. "Not very long. Luckily your wound isn't that bad. Still, you should be careful." Victoria aided in helping me to my feet. Aghast, my eyes searched the room, everything was ..normal. The room had looked exactly as it did when we entered. All for except the angelic statue which had been spread across the floor, blood traced in every shattered piece.  
I took hold of Victoria, throwing all uncertainty aside and proceeding through the left hall with haste.  
Along the way, the halls continued to twist and turn, growing darker with every step. Toward the end was a single wooden door, leading to another hallway. One that seemed normal, well, except for all the large gashes embedded in the walls. A sudden, hoarse sound, almost roaring felt as if it shook everything. Memories overtook my sight; the entire hall held a red glow, the walls pulsating while an eerie flesh-like substance spread across them, reaching towards my feet. Struggling to catch my breath, I turned to Victoria who stood motionless. She was pale, almost withering, descending from her empty sockets were bloody tears stretching to the corners of her mouth, fully slit yet sewn into a Chelsea grin. I was paralyzed, horrified, as she approached resting her hands upon my shoulders forcefully attempting to open her mouth and speak, blood pouring from her now torn apart mouth. Shutting my eyes to evade the horrific sight.  
"Daniel!" Hyperventilation worsened and pounding amplified. A snap of fingers and a sudden pull into darkness tore my eyes open. Victoria held me against a shaded wall behind a large bookcase, covering my mouth. She shushed my muffled mumbling after my realization; I had been panicking and hallucinating. Raspy breathing quickly passed by.

We remained in the dark room moments later, just enough to regain my sanity. If that were possibly. Victoria herself looked startled, seated on a small table calming herself down.  
"Victoria.."  
"Are you alright Daniel?"  
"Yes- Victoria, did you ever ..visit Brennenburg as a child?" I'd had enough assumptions and visions.  
She paused for a moment as if shuffling through memories, then simply shrugged. "No, at least I don't think so."  
I sighed, pacing the small space. "While I was ..Unconscious, I was in Brennenburg, standing before Alexander. Except it wasn't me, I was beside a woman.."  
Victoria's eyes widened. "What did she look like?"  
I shook my head. "Brown hair, black dress. I couldn't really get a good view of her face. Although, I was in the view of a child."  
In an instant Victoria stood up, shocked, just as a Grunt tore through the door. I pulled her behind me, avoiding the repulsive beast's claw, dashing out of the room and down the hall. Victoria's hand in mine. Not long after the gatherer followed us along with another.  
Unexpectedly, a Brute had torn through the door ahead forcing us to stop. Behind it, emerging from the dust filled darkness was the newest of them. The monster from the Choir.


	8. Chapter VII

Amnesia: Lingering Reminiscence  
Chapter 7

"What.." Victoria shuddered as the monstrosities had enclosed us.  
Though they did not attack, instead they just stood there. The largest, the creature from the Choir approached, standing only a few feet before me. It raised its claw, pointing toward Victoria. Her fingers trembled curling, digging her nails into my arms. Assumingly he- tilted his head slightly to the side, taking a step forward, causing Victoria and I to take a small step back.  
"I think it wants you.." I whispered to her.  
Again, he raised his claw to her, obviously suggesting he wanted Victoria. Frightened, she shook her head taking another step back pulling me along. After a few minutes it seemed he became frustrated, moving closer to us without hesitation, to grab Victoria. I held her behind me, shielding her from him only to be struck with his oversized claws.  
"Daniel!" Victoria rushed to my side, turning my body so I would lay on my back. Her hands covered the slight gashes I received from the hit. I watched as he stood above the two of us. Despite being blindfolded, he seemed to have a furious expression. Watching as Victoria showed concern for me. He forcefully pushed her away using the back of his arm, causing her to roll beside the Brute. Then kneeled over me positioning his large claw for a dive to my skull, while he used his free claw to keep me painfully pinned to the ground; digging his claws into my chest. A disturbingly piercing and burning pain, causing myself to be stripped of oxygen and inaudibly cry out.  
"No! Please.. I-I'll go.." Victoria cried out. Watching as he paused his kill, resting the tips of his claws above my forehead. She crawled away from the Brute cautiously standing up to approach us. "Please, stop hurting him.. You want me? Take me. Just.. spare his life.." Without taking his view off her, he stood to his feet kicking me away while heading toward her. I watched as she looked up to him intertwining her fingers and resting them upon her abdomen. Victoria took one last glance at me, mouthing the words 'forgive me' just as her head fell low, a veil of black waves shrouding her face.

-  
Among the floor, he was unconscious. How could I leave him? Leave him there to die. Or.. was my decision right? My foremost goal, was finding my daughter, Layla. If this thing had her, keeping a good path may be my best advantage.

I was led through various narrow hallways, and down a flight of stairs. Leading the way was the head monstrosity. Accompanying us was a single Brute. In silence I stared ahead, examining the creature's body. Appearing to be a male, and unusually fit. His body was not malformed or entirely mangled but a damaged human body. He wore faded, bloodstained pants reaching below his knees- mostly due to them being torn in various places and a completely ripped shirt of some sort. Exposing deep wounds cut into strange lines spreading along his body. Certainly unlike the gatherers who weren't exactly covered in places. Just as a Grunt entered the room facing the opposite direction, mooning me unintentionally..  
The room we had reached was filled with various prison cells, one of which he was leading me to.  
"What are you going to do with me?" I began to panic, hoping he would show slight mercy. Without a sound he shoved me into an empty cell and locked my only escape. "Wait! Please! Tell me what am I doing here?!" Carelessly he walked away. I became far beyond impatient after a few minutes, attacking the cell's door and shaking it pleading enough for it break open- however it didn't. Something I couldn't take was being trapped. For what seemed like hours which was only barely one I attempted fighting my way out. Crying out loud enough for someone to hear me, tearing everything in the cell apart for useful escape tools, even examining the cell bars for old broken or fragile parts my strength could break through. The silence rang painfully strong in my ear, I could have sworn I was hearing whispers. Was I going insane from isolation? Maybe. Thoughts once again raced through my mind. Horrible! To see Layla, my child, somehow, somewhere trapped in a cell like myself.. Possibly being brutally tortured, dying of starvation, and hell I didn't want to think of the other suggestion. Tears started to flood my sight, I had left my only current companion. Daniel, who was still probably lying among the floor, dead, or wandering somewhere hurt with that ..thing still out! I fell against the wall sliding down, holding myself allowing my emotion to poor over, digging my nails into my own skin. My tears wouldn't be falling alone anymore.  
I struggled breathing, with hopes on calming myself down. I lifted my head to see a Grunt standing a few feet before my cell.  
"What the f*ck are you staring at.." I'd have sworn myself it could feel the immense, deathly anger held within even my stare.  
It left.  
I stood up pacing in a circle still hoping -hoping something anything would let me free to find her.  
Creaking metal drained all silence and startled myself. A brute entered the cell filled room walking past mine. Only it stopped to turn (what was left of its head) and stared at me for a few moments. Strangely, it made its way over to me raising its arm; the one with a blade attached to it, and groaned. I stepped away from the cell door somewhat frightened as to what this thing was doing. Only it just stood there. Staring at me with its only eye along the inner-edge of its twisted and grotesque teeth-filled head. The Brute emitted another low groan tapping the cell with its weapon. I took a deep breath stepping to the cell door again. This time I was face to face with the monster and still it hadn't flinched.  
"..C-can you..please ...help me?.." I managed to force into words. My hand clenched the bar catching the attention of its single bloodshot eye for a second then retreated toward mine. After a bit of silent stares it stepped back raising its blade bringing it swiftly and heavily down for a swing. I sealed my eyes just before a _shliing _sound of metal was heard. I was unharmed. Glancing below to see the lock below had been sliced apart and the door slightly swung open. I stepped forth cautiously, in case it were planning a trick but instead it gave a loud yet low groan. Slowly it turned its back toward me and stood there, extending it blade toward another hallway then lowered it. I was hesitant but after a few seconds I realized it was giving me time to escape. Before it would begin with a chase.  
I bolted. Through an endless hallway that quickly began to fill with groans and roars. I didn't bother to look back. Near the end I could see a faint light leading toward a room with stairs. I forced myself to speed up, to reach an escape, to find Layla but I was falling down. No longer able to move. Why was I just laying here? I couldn't..

Blood. Decay. The damp air reeked of it. How was it I ended up in some demented situation? Also, what did she mean? The Shadow could have harmed me. Who was that woman in my vision? I felt as if she was connected to Victoria. Victoria.. what happened to her? Where did they take her?  
I struggled to lift myself up. "Victoria?.."  
Strange. I was no longer laying in the hallway, but in a sewer-like passage. Surrounded by decaying bodies. None of which looked more than a week old. I twitched, gagging at the sight of them. A fear of mine: dead bodies. Regardless of the pain I was in, I forced myself up, heading far away as possible. Resting on the corner of a wall connected to another passage way. Along the ground was about two inches of water, crimson streaks flowing delicately along with the current. "Another dump for useless bodies, I suppose. Yes, Alexander?" I mumbled, sounding like a madman. Limping my way throughout the passage. At the very end was a ladder attached to a wall, leading a ways up. With no where else to go, it appeared to be my only available path.  
"Daniel, what if the Shadow-"  
"Huh?" I glanced back.  
Victoria.. I could've sworn.  
_Daniel, you are branded.  
_I shook my hand grabbing a hold of the latter. Voices- not strange ones but ones I know. Had my insanity really dropped to the point of me hearing things now? It wouldn't surprise me. Among reaching the top, I rested my head and upper body on the edge. Too weak to pull myself up. I sighed stretching my arms forward, lifting my head up.  
"What.."  
Another passage- a very short one, consisted of blue walls and a window-like opening sealed with horizontal widely spread apart. My eyes widened. Below the opening, facing the wall was a small child. She wore a purple and white dress with beautiful waves that fell just to her shoulders. She looked no more than six years old. The child just sat there, oblivious to me, picking the petals off a flower and throwing them about.  
Layla..  
"Layla.. Layla!" Forcing myself up.  
"Layla! Your mother is worried about you!"  
I rolled upon the current floor shifting to my feet and began approaching Layla.  
With my first step she stopped. Dropping the flower. Jumping up and climbing her way to the opening, leaning her head out then her body.  
"La-Layla no!" I began to run, hoping to pull her to saftey. But as soon as I reached the opening she had slipped through the bars falling over. My own body was to be to fit through them. A painful knot was caught in my throat as I held my body up with only my arms wrapped around the bars. Below, on the ground, was Damascus Rose, stripped of its petals. "I'm sorry.. Victoria ..forgive me.."

_"How pitiful.. you can't save everyone."  
_Clenching my teeth to the distant sound of his voice.  
"I don't understand.. what do you want with me." I shot up. The sound of her voice. Victoria. No! I was hearing things..  
"Let me go! -AHH!" That was it. I was hearing her cry out in pain. Straining my eyes to dark dust filled blue room below, I could see candles lit in various places. In the center, was a large stone-like table and at the far foot was a small stairway leading up to a small platform, surrounded by candles. I gasped shifting my eyes back to the table. Hands, and legs tied to the ends.  
Unconscious.  
Upon the table was Victoria.

**Author's Note:**  
(( :[ Sorry for this Chapter being so short. I try not to make it super long and boring. Delay due to technical difficulties and life. ))


	9. Chapter VIII

Amnesia: Lingering Reminiscence  
Chapter 8

Below, within the room of darkness, Victoria was tied upon the stone table. She opened her eyes, struggling as the Gatherers held her down. A moment later, the head monster appeared beside her, within his claws a large dagger.  
"What are.."  
"Victoria!" As if I could push my way through the bars in my confinement.

Victoria whimpered, struggling to free herself. I watched as he'd placed the large dagger above her chest_. "Fighting back will do you no good, dear. You're a foolish woman. Returning to save your supposed loved one. The very one who had taken you in the first place."  
_"What nonsense do you speak of?.." She yelled  
_"Innocence, a valuable sacrifice indeed."_

-xxx  
_With all force, they slammed him to the ground. His heroic mistake would cost him dearly. The elderly Baron stood beside him as they kept him pinned. "Young man, I give you an offering."  
"Go to hell!- ugh!" His face being slammed once more.  
"I require much more durable and cooperative services. In return, I shall give you your family's freedom."  
"You're lying, what have you done to them?!"  
An additional servant had entered the area. "Sir!" The Baron raised his hand to silence him and ushered the other servants to raise him up.  
"You have my word, unless you beg to differ."  
"N-no.. But first I wish to see them."  
"Very well," Slowly the Baron followed behind as they took him away. "Let him recover."  
"Sir, the guest has fled through the halls, he's running about like a madman!"  
"Is that so.. Then my assumptions were correct. Time is running out." Alexander stood before the exit. "And you, do you seek to do the same?" He said as the doors shut. Behind the servant a malformed being with a split head stood before him, slaughtering him. Alexander merely cracked a smile and followed the others.  
Upon the bed the young man rested in recovery. An empty bottle of the Amnesia tonic rested beside him. "Young man, awaken." Alexander demanded. He opened his eyes to a blurred vision sitting up dizzily, mumbling various words. Alexander kneeled beside him placing a hand upon his shoulder pleading the man to snap to consciousness. "Your child is in danger."  
"My.. child?"  
"Yes. While you were unconscious a treacherous, wench ran off with your daughter. Not only that, she has stolen a ..valuable item from me. I need you to retrieve them."  
The young man, obliviously nodded standing to his feet. Just as he reached the door Alexander handed him a rifle. "Kill her."_  
_  
-xxx_  
Overwhelmed with this unwanted feeling. Grief completely overtaking and strangling my thoughts and motivation. I fell back, watching as the blood ran along the sides of the table onto the floor. Her already pale beautifully skin now drained of its angelic tone. Foolish to have such feeling in such short time, but I couldn't fight it. Her lifeless body lay before my eyes, the weapon of cause within my grasp, my hands began to tremble. Across the table stood the monster from the Choir. He was frozen still as if in sudden realization. After that moment he just left, walked away, something I wish to have done. It didn't make sense. I couldn't have done this, but the evidence was far from being oblivious. So this was her fate, as well as my own. I set the dagger beside her, slowly taking my leave.  
"Where are you going Daniel? It isn't polite to not greet the Baron of his castle."  
I spun around. Utterly shocked. A few feet away, standing was Alexander. A much younger Alexander. Perhaps my age or younger. He flashed a crooked grin examining my mind with his glowing alien eyes. "Now now, there's no need to mourn over the loss of this stranger."  
"I.. suppose.. you have won this time.." Continuing to the next room, I forced a heavy sigh. Throwing my back against the worn down wall, unwillingly my eyes came in contact with the monster from the Choir, who appeared to be mourning himself..

"Fascinating, the power of the Orbs so great, so much knowledge, yet, all is unknown.." Alexander chuckled.  
He turned to see the room had become covered in the familiar fleshy substance. The foul smell of decay and rot coursing through his lungs as he breathed. "Preposterous, begone! you are no longer welcomed here beast!"  
A roar shook the room. Alexander twisted his body to the stone table. Victoria was no longer there. "What in the bloody hell..urgh!" Perplexed, he ran up the small flight of stairs awaiting for the Shadow to attack. In an instant a splash of blood spewed onto the floor before him. Alexander lowered his head to a fleshy limb pierced through his body. To his scream, Daniel ran back to the room in curiosity.

It was Enormous. Its body grotesquely malformed and fleshy. fleshy limbs from various parts of its body acted as arms, holding Alexander within its grasp. I was frozen. Watching as the creature pierced him, again and again and tore him apart. Was this the true form of the Shadow? Was it here to finally retrieve me? I thought as my vision met with its own. Across its face, a large mouth seemingly skinned exposing carnivorous teeth. Seeing with only one reptile-like eye connected with a tear extending to the back of its head and corner grin. Slowly it reached its horrific, deformed claws at me. As I stepped back everything grew dark when it roared. Again, darkness had taken everything and the silence returned.  
Almost instantly after, I awakened. As if I had only blinked. I was no longer within the room, everything was dark. A bright green light lit some of my surroundings. I squinted, fixing my blurred vision to that of a green Ob hovering above. Hovering above Victoria's lifeless body. Whispers in a strange foreign language called out from various directions. Once the light diminished, the Orb dissolved into Victoria. Her eyes slowly opened as I approached her. I felt a strong pull at the corners of my lips placing my hands around hers as she awakened.  
"Victoria? You're..okay."  
She nodded.  
"I'm sorry.. Layla she jumped and I-I tried," Stopping in mid sentence while I examined the room. Layla had jumped through the window above this room yet her body was no where in sight.  
Victoria jumped to her feet in an instant recovery, taking hold on my hand and dragging me to the room next door. It was clear. Victoria seemed reassured her daughter was alive. "The castle enjoys playing tricks on the weakest of minds." She mumbled.

-xxx  
He stood there, watching as Daniel and victoria ran down the hall.  
_"I will not allow it to end this way..!" _Protested a furious, vengeful Alexander.  
To his demand he nodded, setting his claws on his new target. Not only for Alexander, but for his own will. Daniel.

-xxx  
Victoria led us to down a dark, narrow hall. Near the end a large stained glass window allowing blue tinted light to peak through, illuminating the dark room ahead. Pacing faster I soon took the lead.  
"Daniel.." Her voice was soft.  
"Yes? What's the matter?"  
"Daniel.." She hesitated. "Please...take us. Take us with you, back to London."  
"Victoria I.." Was uncertain. I could barely escape my own troubles let alone save the two I most likely endangered in the first place. "Why?.."  
"I want Layla to be somewhere far from here..in a better place." She pleaded, standing before me, her bright hazel hues piercing my own eyes. Victoria lowered her head approaching the wall beside us while I remained in thought. I helped aid Alexander, though I thought I left with a clear conscience, it returned to haunt me. It was the least I could do. "I just, it ...Yes, I will.."  
_He thought as the child, gripping his hand and Victoria's smiled.  
_A loud roar tore me from thought along with the sound of metal clashing against one another. My vision lifted up to Victoria standing in front of me, in her hands a knight's sword. Struggling, forcing against her was the monster from the Choir whose claws were blocked by her blade.  
"You want me, not him.."  
From behind a low groan came from a Brute who'd taken a swing at the large creature. Victoria's eyes widened, as it had been the same Brute from the cells. He block the Brutes attacks and swung at Victoria again.  
"Daniel!" Blocking another attack. "Please, go find Layla!"  
"What about you?"  
"I'll be fine. I must take care of this.. now go!" Nodding to her demand, I fled. Occasionally looking back to the small battle behind. Victoria took a stance, raising the blade above her head and her hand in front. By then, the rest was hidden in the next room. "Layla!"

-xxx  
Raising the long blade, Victoria took another swing, gashing the chest of the monster. With every advantage she fought back. The Brute had pushed her away, urging her to run, and so she did. In a hurtful moment she glanced back, only to watch the Brute to be ripped apart by his large claws. After his satisfied kill he began to pursue her. Victoria led him through the winding corridors, hoping to find an escape from her death. A door rest ahead already opened leading down another hall with a slope. At its base a sewer like area expanded as she drew closer. With every footstep pounding the floor, every quick splash of water, she could her his raspy breathing grow closer and closer to her. Feel his claws at the nape of her neck, reaching to strangle her. She never stopped. Victoria bolted turns, dashed halls, anything to shake him from her trail. Near the end of the hall, a large latter leading up to an opening gave her an escape. She glanced back, he wasn't entirely malformed like the others, and he certainly had intelligence. Victoria had summed it all up. She gripped the the long blade, reaching her free hand forward. A few feet before the latter, with all her strength she leaped from the ground onto the third step of the ladder. The beast falling against her back. Her body trembled as the warm liquid ran about, down her arms and chest as well as his. He stepped back, pulling the blade from his chest watching the water below him turn red. Victoria stumbled down, removing the blade from her stomach, reaching for him as he fell back. Beside him, she fell to her knees, placing the sword aside. Her eyes welled with tears. Victoria allowed her tremulous hand to glide across his chest, covered in scars of exotic shapes, along his neck, up to his face. Where she slid her fingers beneath the blind fold to reveal his eyes. One was missing, consisting of a large gash along his face. The other a golden reptile like shape. She shook her head while her tears fell, placing her forehead against his.  
"Why...love?.." He mumbled, his voice for the first time almost as clear as once before. Comforting him; Victoria felt Lance trembling within her hands, she rested her body alongside his, her arm around his chest and head beside his. "I promised...I'd come back..for you.."

-xxx  
I dove in. The pressure nearly crushing my body. I found her, I reached for her pulling her to the surface with me.  
She was small, angelic like her mother. She shivered within my arms forcing herself to struggle. "Layla.. please clam down, I'm not going to hurt you." I reassured her. Layla was very small, her hair as dark as Victoria's yet her eyes once opened a bright blue. They glossed as she whimpered, grasping onto my coat. "Mommy..."  
I held onto her. "You will see her soon, I promise."  
The castle felt empty, Alexander's servants weren't in sight. Layla rested her head against my shoulder as I carried her toward the entrance. Victoria was right, Layla was alive. She'd been breathing softly, pausing for occasional shivers. For a moment I glanced back, down the hall the darkness cleared up a bit. I waited for Victoria to emerge and claim her child.  
Except she didn't. A sharp, heavy pain clenched my chest, along with a strong knot within my throat prevented me from speaking. Victoria never came back. I sighed glancing down at Layla who'd fallen asleep, comfortably within my arms. I would take her back to London, with me.

As I emerged from the horrid Brennenburg Castle, I felt a slight relief. No longer did I have any pain, nor heavy feeling overwhelming me. I smiled, looking above, it was time to return home. Brennenburg would never, nor have a reason to haunt me once more. Layla had felt light, in fact, lighter than usual. I could no longer feel nor hear her soft, silent breathing against my chest. Looking back down, I watched as I held a pile of withering bones in my arms. Watching the cracks within the skull diminish and cave in. They continued to fade and fade away until only dust escaped my grasp. I spun around to see Brennenburg Castle no longer standing, like it never had been. Before me a demolished, withering foundation..  
A bright light blinded me, surrounding everything. No longer had the darkness taken over me.


	10. Chapter IX

Amnesia: Lingering Reminiscence  
Chapter 9

"Is he alright?"  
"I'm not sure.."  
"Back up!"  
"Give him air.."  
The voices surrounded me.  
"He's coming to-!"  
The light diminished. So had the darkness..  
"Daniel.. are you okay?"  
Blurry figures scattered about the room. One of them I was able to figure. "Gabriel?.." I mumbled.. the very man who'd brought me to Brennenburg.  
"What're you doing here? Where am I?..."  
"Uh.. you're in London.."  
"London, n-no I was just in Brennenburg ...that's absurd!"  
The man chuckled. "Daniel, Brennenburg collapsed about a year ago. We were surprised you made it out in time.." Gabriel pulled out a small pocket watch to glance at the time. The pocket watch I had given to him, once belonging to Herbert. "Man that sickness is really getting to you."  
"No..that can't be..I was-"  
"Take it easy. You've been out for a week you know."  
"A week?.."  
"Yes." I fell back against the bed. Everything I had witnessed ..felt. It was far too vivid to have been a dream! I felt my forehead, it was definitely, warmer than supposed.  
"Feel well Daniel, I'll see you in a bit." Gabriel took his leave.  
"Isabella!" A man in the room yelled. "He's due for another check up!" A fellow member of a previous expedition I had been on a few years ago, threw on his coat nodding his head towards me following a few others.  
I layed there, processing every thought, everything that had happened. Victoria, Layla, The monster from the Choir, Alexander. They had been all too real. Layla..had just disappeared, faded from my arms. Victoria, her final goodbye, her fate known yet unknown. After a long moment of silence ..I laughed. I laughed like a madman. Hysterically. Brennenburg had corrupted me. I was no longer sane. I was crazy.  
"I've gone mad. It was all an illusion.."  
I rested my head on the pillow, my laughter softening fading into silence.  
A few moments later a young woman had entered, a nurse of some sort. I heard her soft, melodic humming singing to my ears as she checked my temperature, placing her soft hand against my forehead. "Are you feeling any better, Sir?"  
I blinked, suddenly jumping up to astonishment. "Victoria!?" The woman stepped back giving me a perplexed look. She had her face, the same features. Except this woman dawned deep black waves with auburn lowlights throughout her hair. Her eyes were a bright blue, with a tint of a luminous green circling her pupils.  
"My apologies, I ..didn't mean to startle you..I thought you were someone else.."  
"It's fine.. Your fever seems to be going away, just get more rest.." The nurse retreated to the exit. I returned to rest. She paused, placing her hands along the door frame. "How rude, I help you and you can't even address a woman by her own name."  
I ripped my exhausted eyes open. A smile tugged the corners of my dry lips as I felt myself beginning to laugh hysterically. I truly was delusional. Once I finished I returned to hopefully a peaceful slumber.  
Oddly, I felt something within my hands. A chain of some sort. As I brought it to my view, I gazed to the sight of a glass sphere shaped pendent with a small bluish-green piece of rock.  
Victoria's necklace..

**Author's Note:**

Well.. that's it. I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. My very first.  
Thank you to all who stuck by and continued reading as well as the reviews, and inbox messages. :D  
Although, I wish I could have gone in depth with Victoria and Lance's story. Perhaps a prequel to this sequel?  
**  
Author's Review  
**Foremost, I am satisfied with this story. For being my first fanfiction, It wasn't too bad. However, I do feel it was a bit rushed, didn't have enough detail, rambled in some parts. Oh! And surely it had typos and grammar errors. Though there is a possibility I may rewrite certain chapters to fix. Information will be the same, if you would like to reread, well that's on your part. My apologies, I am among those who tend to get irritated while reading something with too many errors.

But anyway, Thanks for reading! :D

Excerpt ©  
_I took a slow step back toward the growls. Realizing the figure ahead was reaching for me with its claws ..claws?! This realization paralyzed me with shock; I'd seen this monster before..in my..dream. Watching it run toward me, reaching as I fell further into the abyss.. I awoke standing frozen by the splash of blood on my face, it was now beside me. forcefully, I turned to see the two slaughtered, deformed dogs lay about while the blood dripped from the creature's claws. I could see him now.. He stood over me broad-shouldered, dressed in an all black cape-like cloak, his dark lengthy hair revealing only part of his pale luminous face exposing his golden reptile like eyes..  
"Your death is our freedom.."_


End file.
